Blue Rose
by black roses 00
Summary: "Aniki." "Ada apa Armin?" "Aku akan melakukan Omiai dengan ayahnya Eren." "Kalau begitu, dengan sekali gebrakan akan kita hancurkan acara itu." "Jadi Armin. Kau bisa mencari wanita yang kau sukai, sekarang." "Bagaiman kalau kau memilih gadis yang ada di depanmu ini?" WARNING: BL, Brother complex, Typo, AU, OOC mega madness, hampir nyerempet Sho-Ai, hampir full dialog!


"_Aniki._"

"Ada apa Armin?" tanya Irvin kepada _Otoutou_ manisnya.

"Aku..., tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidakku kenal." Uajr si Armin dengan lirih.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut teradi padamu. Kamu bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Bahkan sebaliknya, ya 'kan?"

Armin hanya mengangguk lemah. Tapi mendengar kalimat _Aniki_–nya, membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Aku akan melakukan _Omiai_ dengan ayahnya Eren." Ujar Armin.

"Kau serius?"

Armin mengangguk lemah lagi.

_Aniki_–nya terkejut mendengar pengakuan Armin. _'Apa Armin mau Omiai? Aku tidak terima Otoutou–ku nikah dengan sesama jenisnya. Apalagi orang tua seperti bapaknya Eren. Armin HARUS Omiai dengan perempuan!'_ _Aniki_–nya membatin tidak terima _Otoutou_–nya itu menyimpang.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, _Aniki_?" tanya Armin.

"Tenang saja aku akan mencari cara menggagalkannya." Ujar _Aniki_ –nya dengan tersenyum.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyoujin punya Hajime Iseyama**

**Warning: BL, Brother complex, Typo, AU, OOC mega madness, hampir nyerempet Sho-Ai, hampir full dialog!**

**Rate: T**

* * *

**Blue Rose**

**By: Black Roses 00**

* * *

'Aku harus memikirkan caranya.' Irvin berjalan mengitari ruang tamunya.

'Oh begini saja aku minta bantuannya saja.' Kali ini sepertinya, Irvin mendapatkan pencerahan.

Dia ambil _handphone_nya, lalu menekan tombol di_handphone_nya dengan cepat dan mendengar nada pesan terkirim.

'Dengan ini tinggal menunggu dengan tenang.' Irvin mulai tenang dan menunggu.

* * *

"Jadi apa tujuanmu memanggil kami, Irvin." Tanya seseorang kepada Irivn bersuari gelap.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu pada _Omiai_–nya Armin." Jelas Irvin.

"_Omiai_?" tanya seseorang lagi berambut cokelat madu.

"Iya, Armin akan _Omiai_ dengan Grisha Jeager." Jelas Irvin

"APA DENGAN AYAHKU?" teriak anaknya Grisha.

"Iya, Eren. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan kalian Rivaille, Eren, Mikasa, Petra, Hanji, Auruo, Erd, Gunter dan Mike." Irvin memohon pertolongan.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan pada _Omiai_ itu?" tanya Petra.

"Aku ingin menghancurkannya." Terang Irivn.

"Lalu rencananya?" tanya Erd.

"_Omiai_ itu akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Pada hari _Taiankiji._ Tempatnya di sini." Irvin menarangkan.

'_Jadi dia beneran melibatkan kita semua dalam rencananya?'_ Rivaille membatin dan mendengar apa saja yang direncanakan Irvin.

"Tunggu, ini tempat bagus yang memiliki taman yang indah." Ujar Petra.

"Apa Armin tidak masalah jika tidak diberi tahu?" tanya Gunter.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak mau membuat Armin khawatir. Kejutan lebih menyenangkan bukan?" terang Irvin.

'_Sepertinya kalau menyangkut adiknya dia menjadi over seperti ini.' _Mike membantin.

"Aku tidak akan **membiarkan **Armin **menikah dengan ayahku**!" Ujar Eren dengan aura gelap disekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu, dengan sekali gebrakan akan kita hancurkan acara itu." Ujar Irvin dan mengakhiri rapat menghancurkan _Omiai_ Armin.

* * *

"Armin kau sudah siap?" tanya walinya, Zefanya Elric.

Armin keluar menggunakan **kimono** yang membuat dirinya seperti malaikat Tuhan yang tersesat.

"Aduh, Armin cantik sekali. Sampai aku bingung tidak bisa mengenali Armin _loh_." Jelas si Zefanya.

"Armin. Kau beneran Armin?" tanya walinya satu lagi Marco.

Armin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku jadi tidak rela kau menikah jadinya." Terang Marco dengan suram.

"Kau biacara apa sih, jangan seperti itu _dong_. Armin belum menikah sekarang." Jelas Zefanya sewot.

"Kalau begitu –."

"Armin, kau akan disukainya _loh_. Ayo pergi." Ajak Zefanya dengan berapi-api.

"Ah kau ini...!"

Armin jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Irvin suatu malam.

_**~Flashback~**_

'Aniki, aku bener-bener tidak usah melakukan apa-apa?' tanya Armin.

'Tidak. Tidak usah. Beneran tidak usah_._' Irvin jawab langsung.

'–Tapi ada satu hal yang dapat kamu perbuat_._'

'Apa?' tanya Armin yang penasaran.

'Atas keinginanmu sendiri, dantanglah padaku.' Jelas Irvin.

_**~End~**_

"Armin ada apa?" tanya Marco.

"..., tidak." Jelas Armin.

* * *

"Keluarga Alert, kami sudah menunggu. Tamu yang akan menemui anda baru saja datang." Jelas sang pemilik tempat. Mereka menuju tempat acara berlangsungnya _Omiai_.

"_Di sini Rivaille. Keluarga Alert sudah sampai di depan_." Jelas Rivaille.

"_Persiapan di sini juga sudah beres_." Ujar Petra.

"_Bagus_." Irvin senang.

"_Tapi, kenapa aku harus menyamar jadi pelayan di cafe ini?_" tanya Rvialle yang sebal bukan main.

"Maaf." ujar pelanggan.

"Ya nona, anda sudah siapa untuk memesan?" tanya Rivaille dengan tampang _cool_–khas.

"_A HA HA HA HA, kau bisa juga menyesaikan diri dengan kerjaan!_" Irvin tertawa.

'_Dasar orang itu!_' Rivaille membatin.

"Aku bercanda kok." Ujar Irvin yang bisa membaca pikiran Rivaille.

"Aku pesan _Earl Grey _yang panas." Si pelanggan memberi pesanan ke Rivaille.

"Baik." Jawab Rivaille sekenanya.

"_Di sini Hanji. Armin sudah masuk ruangan_." Hanji melapor.

"_Siap._" Irivn menjawab dengan santai.

'_Sebentar lagi akan di mulai._' Irvin membatin.

* * *

"Jadi Pak Grisha Jeager, anda masih _singgle_?" tanya Marco.

"Iya tentu saja." Jawab Grisha.

"Wah, bearti anda sibuk dengan pekerjaan, ya?" tanya Zefanya.

"Iya, begitulah. Tapi aku bener-bener sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Armin. Ternyata kamu lebih manis dari yang aku liat difoto. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik." Jelas Grisha.

_'Tapi kau sudah berbicara panjang kali lebar tahu.' _Armin membatin. '_Kalau aku kacangin, kasihan juga ayahnya Eren._'

"Maaf saya permisi."

'_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini..._' Armin membatin.

Armin melihat seorang pelayan yang sangat ia kenali, masuk keruangannya. Armin kaget sekali dalam hatinya.

'_Petra –senpai._' Batin Armin lagi.

"Silakan tehnya." Ujar Petra.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ujar Zefanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan mencoba mencicipi suguhan tehnya masing-masing.

'_Sekarang giliranmu Irvin._' Petra membatin sambil menekan tombol di balik lengan bajunya.

**TUK TUK TUK **

Armin menengok ke arah yang memanggilnya, yang ternyata adalah Petra. Petra hanya mendekatkan telunjuk ke mulutnya dan membisikin Armin sesuatu hingga membuat Armin tenang.

'Tidak apa kok.' Suara Petra terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatannya.

"Sepertinya di luar berisik sekali ya?" tanya Zefanya.

"Iya."

**GRAAKK**

"_Aniki_."

"ARMIN SINI!" Irvin teriak.

Armin yang mendengarnya langsung lari kepelukan Irvin. Dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Maaf apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Grisha yang bingung.

"APA MAKSUD AYAH MENIKAHI TEMANKU?" Eren datang dengan muka kesal dengan kelakuan Ayhanya.

"Eren kamu kok bisa disini?" tanya Ghrisa kebingungan.

"Eren." Mikasa datang juga.

"Ayo Mikasa kita pergi saja dari sini." Ajak Eren ke Mikasa.

"E... ugh pe...rutku... sa...kit..." Ayahnya Eren merasakan perutnya sakit.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Marco yang cukup bingung dan kaget dangan aksi drama yang baru saja dia liat secara live.

"Aku bisa mengambil kesimpulannya. Kau membohongi kami pak Grisha." Terang Zefanya.

"Ah benar juga. Dengan ini kita batalkan saja, ya." Marco senyum dengan _Inocent–_nya.

_Omiai_–nya dengan ini sukses di hancurkan oleh Irvin dan kawan-kawannya. Marco dan Zefanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meninggalkan Grisha Jeager sendirian menahan sakit karena teh yang diminumnya barusan.

* * *

"Nah Armin, kau bisa tenang sekarang. Kedua walimu sudah pulang dengan aman dan mereka kelihatannya senang sekali." Jelas Irvin.

"Bener, kah? Syukurlah." Armin bernafas lega.

"Sebentar lagi mereka semua datang."

_**~Skip Time~**_

"Hai Armin." Eren datang dengan Mikasa dan yang lainnya datang.

"Semua sudah di bereskan _loh_, Armin." Terang Hanji semangat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, ya?" tanya Armin dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung.

"Irvin, kau belum cerita ke Armin?" tanya Rivaille.

"Menurutku itu tidak perlu." Kilah Irvin.

"Sini biar aku yang jelaskan." Tawar Christa. " Singkat cerita, Auruo–_senpai_ dan Erd–_senpai_ punya hubungan relasi yang dekat dengan tampat Armin melakukan _Omiai_. Sehingga si nyonya mau diajak kerja sama dengan kami, dan akhirnya kami memasukkan beberapa orang untuk menyusup ke sana."

"yang menjadi pegawai di sana adalah Rivaille–_senpai_, Petra–_senpai_, dan Hanji–_senpai_." Jelas Ymir.

"Lalu Mike–senpai dan Gunter–senpai, menghubungi Annie, Christa, Ymir dan aku untuk membantu tata rias yang akan menyelundup." Kali ini Sasha yang menjelaskan.

"Aku..., harus megucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku." Armin terharu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya." Eren, Mikasa, Christa, Ymir, dan Hanji pulang karena adan urusan pribadi.

"Jadi Armin. Kau bisa mencari wanita yang kau sukai, sekarang." Jelas Irvin. "Bagaiman kalau kau memilih gadis yang ada di depanmu ini?"

"Eh..., entahlah aku tidak tahu." Jawab Armin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Irvin penasaran.

"Petra–_senpai_ sudah aku anggap kakak sendiri. Sasha tidak mungkin, karena dia seperti sahabatku. Lalu kalau Annie aku tidak tahu." Jelas Armin malu-malu.

"Armin aku, akan melindungimu dari apapun. Jadi jangan pergi dari sisiku." Ujar Annie yang malu.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri _kok_." Jelas Armin yang bearti meng–iyakan.

Irvin yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa tersenyum karena _Otoutou_–nya sudah mendapatkan pasanga. Dan ia sangat bahagia melihat adiknya dapat bertumbuh besar seperti ini.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

Selesai juga yang ini. Kali ini hanya nyerempet sedikt. Lalu jangan bersedih hati karena di sini hanya crack pair saja kok. Lalu seperti biasa banyak bahkan hampir full dialog. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk **Bashing karakter**.

Puaskan? Belum ya? Maaf ya saya tidak bisa membuat Irvin sepenuhnya Brother Complex.

Lalu bagi yang pernah membaca Velvet Blue Rose (V.B Rose / V.B.R) karya mangaka Hidaka Banri pasti tahu ini cerita mirip vol.12 , karena saya terinspirasi dari sana.

Lalu untuk judulnya bukan diambil dari nama saya yang Black Roses lalu judulnya jadi Blue Rose. Sebenarnya judulnya saya ambil juga dari komik Hidaka Banri cuma beda buku kok V.B.R vol.3 yang ada cerita masa lalu Yukari tentang ibunya dan Ageha yang merasa bersalah dan balik ke toko pada malam hari itu loh. Yang ada pria hidung belang ngekor si Ageha. Trus ditolongin sama Yukari dan Mitsuya.

Saya kok jadi cerita ya. Intinya Blue Rose malambangkan **kemungkinan** _atau_ **tidak kemungkinan**. Jadi serasa Ambig gitu judulnya. Karena cerita ini juga tidak begitu jelas kok.

Maaf ya kalau garing saya emang tidak berniat masukin humor. Saya hanya fokus ke Parody dan Family serta Romance yang nyerempet kepepet Sho-ai tapi berakhir dengan Straight.

Baru kali ini saya nulis sehari langsung dipublish.

* * *

berniat meninggalkan Review?


End file.
